Deep Blue
by Annaleise Marie
Summary: For two weeks every summer, the Hales and Cullens vacation at the lake. For two weeks every summer, Rosalie tortures Emmett. Will this year be any different? AU/AH, canon pairings, lemons, PWP
1. No Such Luck

**Deep Blue  
**Annaleise Marie

**Summary**: For two weeks every summer, the Hales and Cullens vacation at the lake. For two weeks every summer, Rosalie tortures Emmett. Will this year be any different? [AU/AH, canon pairings, lemons]

**Chapter One**: No Such Luck

/

"Mom, Dad," I started carefully, clearing my throat in preparation for my carefully thought-out speech. Two pairs of green eyes met mine. "I'm not going to the lake this year. I'd rather just stay here, keep an eye on the house… I'm seventeen this year; I'm old enough to be left alone for two weeks."

"I don't know if we can trust you," she said, wrinkling her brow. "Remember what happened the last time we left you home alone? The party? The hole in the floor?"

"Why exactly don't you want to go, son? We always have so much fun at the lake," he said, looking politely puzzled.

"I'll tell you why!" I exclaimed. "Every single year, the Hales rent the cabin beside us, and Rosalie just skips around in those shorts and bikinis—"

"Emmett—" he tried to interrupt, but I continued on.

"And she _never_ gives me any! Never! She's such a fucking tease but so fucking pure, and I can't take it anymore!" I said dramatically.

"Emmett—" he was laughing now.

"Do you have any idea what that _does_ to a person? Blue balls so fierce I begin to doubt if they'll even function anymore!"

Alice couldn't take it anymore and broke down, cackling and slapping the table in front of her as tears of mirth ran down her face. Edward shook his head, still laughing.

"They are never going to go for that," he told me. I crossed my arms. "You'll need a legit reason if you want to stay home."

"That _is _a legit reason," I insisted. "I know _you've _got Bella tossing it around all over the place at you, so maybe you can't sympathize, but it's bad, man."

"Hey! Don't talk about my friend that way!" Alice commanded, still not able to keep a straight face.

"I just probably wouldn't try that reason with Mom and Dad," Edward said, shrugging.

Shit. I'll show him. If nothing, Dad will have pity on me. One thing was for sure, come hell or high water, I was _not_ going to the lake this year, and that was final.

/

Fuck. My. Life.

I was sandwiched in the backseat of the car with Alice and Edward, and after five excruciating hours we were almost to the lake.

Mom still had not stopped yelling at me about my request to stay home.

"And you just stay away from Rosalie Hale!" she continued, twisting around in her seat and pointing at me threateningly. "She's a good girl and I cannot _believe_ you were putting that kind of pressure on her!"

"I wasn't putting any pressure on her!" I argued. "I was the one suffering, you know! I never even touched her!"

"Well, let's keep it that way," she said, glaring at me.

I could see the Hale's cabin as we pulled up at ours. Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Jasper, and Rosalie were all outside, unloading the car.

"I mean it, Emmett," my mom warned me again. "Just stay away from her."

Jeez, they act like I'm a rapist or something. Which was completely ridiculous. I mean, would I be having this fucking problem if I were a rapist?

I got out of the car, holding the door as Alice climbed out behind me.

"Emmett!" I heard someone call. "It's so nice to see you again!"

I turned to see Rosalie waving to me, smiling for all she was worth.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

/

**AN**: In typical Anna fashion, this first chapter is a short one – just a teaser to see who's interested. Leave a review, because that's what will decide if I keep with it, or scrap it! :D


	2. Bluffing

**Deep Blue**

Annaleise Marie

**Chapter Two**: Bluffing

**AN**: I have no idea why this story started prodding at the back of my mind again, _three and a half years later_. Dear God, I suck. But anyway, here I am. Let's see what we can do with this bad boy, eh?

X

I was up at the crack of dawn our first morning on the lake. I figured if I got out early enough, I could avoid both breakfast and lunch with the Hales. There was no way to avoid dinner or whatever evening activity the parents had picked out for us, but still, missing those two meals effectively cut out half of my Rosalie-themed torture.

I crept past Edward's bed in our shared bedroom, which had the effect of only making my footsteps sound like a normal person's, rather than muffling them. Okay, I was a big guy and sneaking around wasn't really in my skill set. But Edward only snorted a little and rolled over before his breathing became rhythmic and deep once more.

Once out of the bedroom I slipped down the hall to the screened-in porch, where my springer suit was already hanging. I changed quickly and headed out towards the small dock behind our cabin, where a fishing boat was tethered and our touring kayaks were laying along the edge of the water. I picked up Alice's because hers was smaller and more easily navigable than mine, which would be a plus if I was going to be out on the lake all day, and also because fuck her I needed it more. I took it to the very edge, leaving it half-in and half out of the water. It was only then that I realized that I had left the paddles in the trailer when I had helped to unload last night.

I circled around the cabin to the driveway and quickly grabbed a paddle before spinning around to head back to the lake. I hadn't made it five steps, however, when I was met by a sight that stopped me dead in my tracks.

Jasper fucking Hale was climbing out of Alice's window, his usually-unruly blonde hair a full-blown mess and his shirt inside out.

We both froze, our eyes locked on each other, neither of us breathing for a moment.

After a moment, he finally spoke, his voice measured and careful. "Okay. I know this looks bad, Emmett."

I just sort of gaped at him. What do you say when you find a guy sneaking out of your little sister's room? I mean, okay, at sixteen she was only a year and a half younger than me, but still. What was I supposed to do?

Jasper rambled on when I failed to say anything. "I mean, I guess it looks bad, cause it kind of is, but you know, I've always _really_ liked Alice and I thought that she just saw me as Rose's kid brother but then last night we stayed up talking and she said that she liked me and I don't know, it just sort of happened."

_It just sort of happened. _He fucked my kid sister. The confirmation of my suspicions hit me like a kick to the stomach. I went from calm and confused to angry in a matter of seconds, advancing on him and grabbing him by the shirt, slamming his back against the cabin.

"You are a dead man." My voice was a low growl.

Jasper's eyes went wide. "Okay, I know you're mad." He tried to pry his shirt free from my hands. "But I swear, I didn't pressure Alice into anything. I care about her more than that. I know she's your sister and all, but she's allowed to make her own choices, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, the kid had a point. Besides, he wasn't that bad of a guy, if I was honest. A little quiet, a little shy, not a mean bone in his body. He was probably at least, you know, nice to her, which was more than I could say about James, the jackass back home who never seemed to tire of trying to get in her pants, no matter how much I threatened him.

Better Jasper than James, I grudgingly admitted. The rage began to ebb, leaving me with only a minor feeling of irritation. I heard the sound of a screen door slam from the direction of the Hale's house. With Alice now certainly awake, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of our family was too, and from the sounds of it the Hales would be over soon.

I let go of Jasper's shirt, stepping back and glaring at him. "I never saw you, and you never saw me, got it?" There was no doubt in my mind that if I wasn't at least out of sight before my parents figured out where I had gone, they'd make me come back.

Jasper nodded and headed for the Hale's cabin without saying anything. I headed back to the kayaks, quickly boarding and shoving off from the bank. I waited a moment for the boat to steady before I dug the paddle into the water and began rowing. Lake Anna was huge, and I had about a half a mile before I could round a bend and be safely out of sight. I could do that in about ten minutes without much effort, but I wasn't sure if I had that much time.

Eight and a half minutes later, by my watch, I was safely out of sight. I crossed my paddle over the top of the kayak and let it drift, slowly spinning. Because these boats sit on top of the water, instead of in it, if you are going faster than the water under you, unless you're actively fighting it, you're going to spin. A lot.

And it's a good thing, too, because if I hadn't spun, I wouldn't have seen her coming.

Rosalie was paddling towards me, in _my _kayak, no less. Well, okay, I guess she would've normally borrowed Alice's, and circumstances being what they were, that wasn't an option. But she could have simply, you know, not followed me.

I debated pretending I hadn't seen her and simply paddling on. Rosalie was a strong-looking girl, there was no doubt about that, but most of that strength was in her legs. Her long, shapely, track-strengthened legs…

Anyway, I was sure I could outdistance her if I paddled full-force.

But then, spending my day actively trying to run away from her wasn't exactly the same type of relaxing avoidance I had planned. Besides, I guess there was a chance that she was coming after me for a reason other than torturing me. Maybe there was an emergency. Maybe Rosalie wanted to help me conspire to kill Jasper, what with him having deflowered her best friend and all. Maybe. Probably not.

She finally reached me and sat her own paddle across her lap. She spun for a second and put her hand down to drag the water before coming to a rest facing me, a dazzling smile on her face. "You could've told me we were ditching out on family time."

I gaped at her. _That _was her greeting? Well, I guess we could rule out an emergency. Probably any fratricide, too, but hey, that was a long-shot to begin with. "_We_ weren't ditching out on family time." Sure, okay, that was as good as anything else running through my mind.

She let out an impatient _tch_ sound. "Technicalities." She swept her hands through her long blonde hair, gathering it up and pulling a hairband from around her wrist to secure it in place. "I almost missed you. Barely had time to pull on my springer."

I eyed the upper part of her torso. The reinforced chest panel made it hard to tell, but if she barely had time to put the springer on, there was an excellent chance she hadn't bothered to put on a swimsuit underneath. My eyes flickered up again to find her looking at me, one perfectly-shaped eyebrow quirked. I struggled to unstick my brain. "Why did you follow me, Rosalie?"

"You didn't want company?"

I sighed. Nothing irritated me quite like getting a question in response to a question. "That's typically what it means when someone makes it a point to take off alone before anyone else is up."

She shrugged, flashing me another smile. "I was up."

"I see that." I thought about it. If I tried to send her back, insist on her leaving me alone, would she listen? Probably not. Besides, then she'd probably tell Mom and Dad exactly where I was, and when they realized I wasn't as far as I could be, they'd probably be waiting for me at the next dock.

_Oh shit_. I felt the color drain from my face as a thought occurred to me. When Mom and Dad realized that _only_ Rosalie and I were missing…

"I'm supposed to stay away from you." I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

Rosalie took a second to turn this over in her head. Finally, she shrugged. "Too bad."

I just stared at her. _Too bad?_

"I plan on making that _very_ difficult for you. Now, where to?" She smiled and picked up her paddle.

I sighed. If there was one thing I knew for sure about Rosalie Hale, it was that I was not going to be able to shake her if she didn't want to be shaken. I picked up my paddle and dug into the water, taking the lead without another word.

X

We wound up about ten miles away from the cabin, where we pulled in at a small patch of land in the middle of the lake and climbed out of our kayaks to sit on the sparse grass. I had reminded Rosalie frequently that it wouldn't offend me if she wanted to turn back. A ten mile paddle out might not be much, but a ten mile return could be a bitch.

She, of course, did not heed this advice. In fact, she kept up like a pro and barely seemed affected by the effort.

I was secretly glad. Cause you know, I had been warned to stay away from Rosalie and the girl drove me out of my fucking mind but… Well, that was basically it. This was the only girl who drove me out of my fucking mind like this. And she was _forbidden_. Which made it something of a game.

I don't like losing.

She stood up after a moment and reached behind her to pull on the zipper of her springer. I determinedly stared at a campsite slightly to the right on the shoreline behind her. A man and his kids were fishing, the kids with those bright-colored cartoon rods that were little more than toys. She shrugged out of the top portion, pulling her arms free, and then sat back down. She was, of course, wearing a bikini top. Did she sleep in the stupid thing or something?

"Hot today," she commented.

I sort of grunted in agreement. The fishing man was casting out again, dutifully ignoring his children as they poked around in the bait bucket.

"So…" Rosalie leaned back, tilting her face towards the sun. I was determinedly _not_ looking at her barely-covered chest or flat, toned stomach. "Why are you supposed to stay away from me?"

I worked hard to find my voice again, still totally _not _looking at the soft swell of her breasts in the bikini top. I wished she would put the top of her springer back on. "That's…" I tried and failed to find an explanation. "Don't worry about that. I just am."

She looked over at me, a small smile playing at her lips. Her plump, teasing lips. "I just think, you know, if our parents were going to be worried about any of us, it would be Jasper and Alice."

Yeah, well, Jasper probably didn't try to get out of this trip by confessing what a horndog he was. Which made sense, since it seems like it was pretty easy for him to seal the deal. Not quite the same situation.

I didn't say this, however. I just did that weird agreement-grunt again.

"Do you _want _to stay away from me?"

I tore my eyes away from the opposite shore, from the fishing dad and kids. The expression on Rosalie's face was unreadable. I swallowed hard. "More than any other fucking thing in this world." I said this despite the hard-on that I had developed since she pulled off her springer. Despite everything in my mind screaming to the contrary.

Her lips twisted into a wry smile. "Is that so?" She didn't seem bothered by my answer.

Here's the thing about Rosalie: she's a fucking tease. That's what she does. Trust me, if I thought for a second that she would do anything other than laugh at me and chalk it up to a win in some sort of twisted game, I'd tell her everything right now. How badly I wanted to kiss her. Touch her. How crazy she drove me every year. How I wanted her more than anything else, wanted to know her in ways that no other guy had, or if they had, then in ways that no other guy would after me. How good I wanted to make her feel. How good I wanted her to make me feel. I would tell her all of it, from the sweet to the absolutely fucking filthy stuff that would probably get me sent to military school or something if my parents ever caught wind of it.

But the fact is, this sort of thing _is _a twisted game to her. So I will never, _ever _tell her any of that. I'll just suffer through another summer here, and take comfort in the fact that they live _just_ far enough away that she and Jasper are in another school district, and I don't have to see her if I don't want to, save a few hours of a few days of the year at our parent's company get-togethers.

So instead of all that, I just said, "That's so," and went back to staring at the fisherman and his kids.

X

The paddle back to the cabin was a long and silent one. Rosalie hadn't said much since I had told her I wanted to stay away from her, apart from asking for a drink of my water since she hadn't had time to grab any on her way out the door this morning. I handed over the bottle and tried not to think to hard about her lips touching it after she gave it back.

We walked into the cabin just as everyone was gathering for dinner. Dad shot me a look that said clearly that we'd be talking about my absence—and Rosalie's—later. I shrugged it off. After what I'd said to her, I doubted he had anything to worry about. Even if Rosalie continued teasing me, I was sure she'd never take me seriously, even if I did decide to tell her what I really wanted.

Dinner was hardly a silent affair, what with everyone chatting excitedly about the events of the day. I couldn't focus on the discussion, though, so frankly I had no idea what had happened. Rosalie's foot was rubbing my leg softly under the table, and I was focusing on my hamburger with single-minded determination.

I had just taken a bite when her foot moved higher, sliding over my knee to my thigh. I choked slightly, coughing to clear my airway. No one spared me more than a glance as I grabbed for my water. No one but Rosalie. She was fucking smirking at me as her toes inched under the leg of my shorts. I reached under the table as subtly as I could and grabbed her ankle, stilling her movement. She gave me a wicked sort of smile and licked her lips. I turned all of my attention to trying to hide the intense pain my zipper was causing me. I didn't spare one thought for how fucking smooth her skin was under my hand. Nope, not one thought at all.

I couldn't figure out how to get her foot off of me without bringing attention to what was going on, so I shot her a warning look before removing my hand. She scooted closer to the table under the guise of reaching for the ketchup, and her foot slid further up my shorts. I exhaled hard through my nose, trying to keep quiet.

"Right, Emmett?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, finding everyone staring expectantly at me. It was Alice who had addressed me. I had no fucking idea what to say. Under the table Rosalie's foot rubbed my thigh softly. I cleared my throat and threw all hope into Alice not setting me up for humiliation. "Right," I muttered.

I guess it was the right answer because no one seemed surprised and the normal chatter resumed. Dad was saying something about the baseball teams that Edward and I were on—Edward at WU and myself at Forks High—and what a shame it was that Alice was restricted to the softball team, since she was better than most of the guys, which was, you know, true.

Finally, Rosalie's foot retreated and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Too soon. A second later, her foot was back, much higher this time, and pressing lightly on my dick. A small moan escaped me and I forced a cough to cover it up. Then her foot was gone, for good this time.

I didn't know what to think. She had always teased me, more than I could really stand, but this was the first time she had ever touched me like _that_. Either she was getting braver with her teasing shit, or…could this be different?

I wasn't about to risk humiliation, or my parent's wrath, to find out.

X

The fourth time our families came to the lake was the summer I turned twelve. Edward was fifteen and had his first girlfriend, Tanya. I only remember her because at one point I walked in on them kissing, and Edward had his hand up her shirt. I guess I didn't get the appeal at the time, and Edward just laughed and told me I'd 'understand when I was older'. I was pretty unsatisfied with that answer. Edward and I were close enough in age to relate, but distant enough for him to have the uncanny ability throughout our lives to make me feel like a little kid. I didn't want to 'understand when I was older'. I wanted to understand right then.

The thing was, I wasn't really interested in girls yet. Not like that. So who the hell was I going to kiss? I was a little too old to just walk up to a girl, kiss her, and run away. But I gave literally no fucks about dating.

So I kissed Rosalie. We were sitting on the dock with our own cheap kiddie fishing poles and she looked at me and smiled and I don't know, I just sort of leaned in and kissed her.

It was a quick kiss, nothing scandalous. And after, I still didn't really get it, why Edward was so interested in kissing Tanya.

But starting the next summer, Rosalie turned into the giant fucking tease I know today. And the summer after that, it started to work. So I guess somewhere along the line I started to understand why Edward was so interested in kissing. To date, I'd kissed a lot of girls. A few times it had gone further than that.

But I had never kissed Rosalie again.

X

Late that night, I lay in bed, wide awake while Edward snored loud enough to wake the entire lake. How his roommate put up with that shit, I'd never understand. I thought about getting up and pushing him to lay on his side. He was a heavy enough sleeper, a skill I guess he picked up through having two younger siblings, and he probably wouldn't have woken. But still, I continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't his snoring that was keeping me awake, anyway.

I finally sighed and got up, thinking I'd seek out some privacy and finally give into the urge to jerk off. I had tried in the shower earlier, but after the third time Alice had knocked, complaining she needed to pee, I'd given up. A single bathroom for five people wasn't the best wanking environment. And _fuck_, I needed it.

One day. One fucking day and Rosalie already had me feeling like this. And to think everyone thought I was exaggerating about the blue balls.

I headed for the screened-in back porch, the furthest point in the cabin from the bedrooms, and the only place that it was almost guaranteed no one would wander into this late at night. I sat down in one of the wicker chairs with a sigh and stared at my tented pajama pants for a minute. This was it, I thought bitterly. This perpetual state of arousal, sneaking around to jerk off, this was was my life for the next couple of weeks.

I sighed again and slid my hand under the elastic waistband, grasping my dick for a second before thinking better of it and lifting my hips to pull my pants down to mid-thigh, freeing my dick to the cool night air. I nearly moaned at that alone. I grasped my dick firmly again, giving it a few pumps, my eyes sliding closed. I let my imagination wander.

It wasn't really a surprise where it wandered. As my hand slid over my cock, my mind conjured an image or Rosalie on her knees between my legs, one hand replacing mine, stroking me faster with every few passes, squeezing slightly. She leaned forward, her hair falling over her shoulders to ghost against my thighs, and her tongue darted out to lick the tip. I groaned loudly, forgetting for a moment where I was, and then bit my lip. In my mind, Rosalie smirked at me and leaned forward again to lick me from base to tip, slowly, before taking the head into her mouth, sucking softly.

I hissed, my free hand coming down to cup my balls as I imagined her soft lips moving down, taking more of me in, her hand still working what she couldn't take.

I felt the pressure building already. I wasn't going to last long, even with just a fantasy.

I imagined her swallowing me, sliding me as far down her throat as she could, and with a shudder and a bit-back curse I came, blowing my load over my hand and stomach.

I sat there for a second, my softening dick still exposed to anyone who might happen upon me, my eyes closed as I panted, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly there came the sound of a screen door swinging open and then slapping shut. I sat up, quickly pulling my pants back up, desperately searching for any sort of explanation for my current location and state.

After a moment I realized that the sound had come from the Hale's cabin, not ours. My eyes searched the darkness and found a shape moving along the shadows of the walls, and I realized, gratefully, that whoever it was didn't seem to be able to see me in the darkness of the porch.

They paid me no mind as they made their way towards the dock, and when they finally stepped out of the shadows of the cabin into the moonlight, I sucked in a breath. It was none other than Rosalie.

I should have gotten up and gone back to bed. I should have gone inside and made something to eat. I should have done pretty much anything other than continuing to sit there and watch as she took off her flimsy robe and eased her way into the water. I should have done anything that would have prevented me from seeing that she was skinny dipping.

But I didn't. I sat there and let her undo the work I had just done. Even then, really, I should have slipped inside, called it a night. I should have done anything other than what I did do, which was to leave the porch and head for the lake.

I kept to the moonlight. There was just more of a creep factor in sticking to the shadows as I approached the lake where a girl was swimming naked, assuming that she was alone.

What was I thinking? What was I even going to say? What did I think was going to happen?

Rosalie heard my footsteps and turned around in the water, worry flashing across her face for a second. "Oh, Emmett." She let out a breathy little laugh. "You scared me. I didn't think anyone was up."

I gritted my teeth, slightly irritated with the smile she was giving me. The smile that said she didn't _think _anyone was up, but she _hoped_. Because we all know she wasn't hoping for the reasons I'd like.

"What are you doing?" My voice came out low, with something of a growl to it. Thick with arousal, that's what they'd call it. I fought the urge to clear my throat, sure that would draw her attention to it.

She surveyed me for a second, treading water. "Swimming," she finally answered.

"I can see that." I swallowed hard, still fighting the urge to clear my throat.

"How much did you see?" She eyed me interestedly, but I refused to answer her. She seemed to deduce the answer from my silence. "That hardly seems fair."

"You're the one who decided to come out here naked." I shrugged, trying to play it off like it didn't affect me. It didn't fool her. Why else would I have come down here?

"I mean, you should join me." She eyed me up and down. "Level the playing field."

I shook my head.

She was quiet for a second. "What did you come down here for, then?"

I answered her honestly. "I have no fucking idea."

And then I turned and walked back to the cabin, through the screen door, and back to my bedroom.

Sleep never did come that night.

X

**AN**: So… Was this a triumphant return to this story? Thoughts? Comments? Questions?

Chapter three is in the works already. I don't plan to drop this again, since it's one I think I can finish before the fall semester starts and I lose all free time for myself again.

Anyway, I'd love to hear from you guys. I just slaved away at 5,000 words, so won't you consider dropping me a few? :3

See you very, very soon!


	3. Ante Up

**Deep Blue**

Annaleise Marie

**Chapter Three**: Ante Up

**AN**: What? Another chapter? But it's only been two hours! Yup. I felt so bad about how long it took to continue this story that I decided to throw another chapter up on the site tonight. Hope you guys enjoy it!

X

Our second day on the lake dawned dreary and wet. Clouds had started rolling in at the early hours of dawn, and by the time everyone was up and moving about—including myself, though grudgingly—heavy drops of rain were pelting the lake's surface, making the entire thing look restless, agitated.

Basically, nature had my back and decided to look just like I felt.

The whole letdown of the weather was met with my parent's usual determination to wring the last bit of fun out of our vacation by breaking open the board games they had packed for just such an occasion and inviting the Hales over.

"_Why_?" I nearly whined. "We don't have to spend every single second with them. We still have twelve days after this, and the forecast shows like no chance of rain for at least the next five." I held up my phone with the weather app open as proof.

Mom gave Dad what could only be described as a _look_. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, his patented Dad-talk pose. "Emmett, we're trying to be understanding about your…situation."

I snorted. "Could've fooled me."

"But we come here to vacation with the Hales. A few hours of boardgames won't kill you." He finished as though he hadn't heard me.

"Listen, Dad, you're a doc," I started, switching tactics. "So let me ask you: has anyone ever died from blue balls? Like, if it lasts more than four hours you're supposed to consult a doctor, right? So it's possible that a constant hard-on is _actually _dangerous, right?"

"Emmett," Mom snapped, her eyes bugging.

"No, I mean, all I'm saying is maybe you could try for a little concern about my health, yeah? Cause that whole four hour window is pretty much shattered the first day we arrive here and I'm beginning to fear for my life."

That tactic didn't work. I hadn't really expected it to. I received another round of chewing out and a repeated command to _leave Rosalie alone, for God's sake._

An hour later the Hales showed up. Mr. and Mrs. Hale immediately decided on Monopoly, and with them, my parents, and Edward, who was just nerdy enough to enjoy that game, the board was pretty much maxed out, so at least I was spared that torture.

I was leaning on the kitchen island while Jasper and Alice went through the stack of games, debating which one to play, when Rosalie entered. I had hoped that she would insist on being included in Monopoly but well, I guess I just had shit luck when it came to every little thing that day.

She was wearing this butter-colored sundress, which meant that she was, for once, dressed pretty modestly. I would have thought that would help to some extent, but no. The second I laid eyes on her all I could imagine was her braced against the island, the skirt of that dress pushed up over her hips as I slammed into her.

I sighed and dropped my head to my arms. Alice patted my shoulder sympathetically. Yeah, well, fuck her. She couldn't possibly understand. She was getting laid, after all. Jasper had come back the night before. I could hear them through the wall our rooms shared. So you know, I was potentially dying of arousal and I'd also been subjected to the moans of my little sister for over an hour.

This was not shaping up to be a good vacation, and we were only on day two.

Rosalie stood beside me as they went through the games, systematically ruling each one out until we were left with Apples to Apples. At least that might take my mind off of things. I wasn't especially good at Apples to Apples, and I'd have to focus on my cards.

Or, that _would_ have been a good plan. But when we sat down on the island stools, Rosalie and I on one side, Jasper and Alice on the other, and Jasper began to deal the cards, Rosalie's hand went to my thigh.

I picked up my cards, studying them carefully, determined to ignore her. She fanned her own cards expertly with one hand, but when it came time to pick the first green card, she had to move the hand on my thigh to do it. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

The card was _crazed_. Alice immediately threw down a card, then Jasper. I studied mine, trying to pick one, but then my mind shorted out when I felt Rosalie's hand on my thigh again, more to the inside this time.

"Emmett?" Alice asked after a minute.

I struggled to make my brain work before throwing down a random card and hoping for the best. Rosalie looked through them and then burst out laughing. She put down a red card that said, _honeymoon_.

Her hand drifted slightly higher on my thigh and it took me a second to realize that Alice and Jasper were looking at me expectantly. I guess it had been my card.

The game continued this way, with Rosalie's hand drifting higher every few rounds, and me pretending that my butt was actually glued to the stool so that I didn't finally lose my mind and decide to just go ahead and fuck her right then and there, with her brother watching and our parents in the next room.

Finally I was down to just one red card. Rosalie's hand was almost touching my junk, her thumb rubbing _right fucking next to it. _Jasper drew the green card. _Blue_. I smiled wryly and tossed down my last card, knowing I had the trump pairing, and walked away.

A second later Jasper burst out laughing. Alice asked him what was so funny and I heard him gasp out between laughs, "_Balls_."

X

I had retreated to the porch, watching the rain fall through the mesh screen. The fresh air was helping, somewhat.

Something had to fucking give. Rosalie was too fucking much this year. I had never seen her this forward, this aggressive. If I didn't know better—and I did—I'd say she was begging me to fuck her.

My mind skidded off track as I ran through all the things I wanted to do to her, and I quickly pulled my train of thought out of the gutter. That was not going to help.

I smirked, imagining what Rosalie would do if I actually called her bluff, if I actually played this game of hers, if I actually tried to kiss her or touch her or fuck her. I mean, I was absolutely sure it wouldn't happen, and it'd probably end embarrassingly for me, but it might make her rethink this whole torture regimen she'd launched against me.

The door swung open and I glanced up, ready to argue with Mom or Dad about going back in there and being social. But it wasn't either of them. No, of course not. It was fucking Rosalie. She stepped out onto the porch and stood in front of me, leaning back against the porch railing.

"Something bothering you, Emmett?" she asked innocently.

I had had enough. "Fuck you, Rosalie," I spat.

She smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

She was toying with me, I knew it, but I had reached the complete end of my rope. I stood up, immediately invading her space. She took a startled step back and I took the opportunity to stand between her legs. Not touching her, mind, I just wanted to scare her, but close enough that I could lean down and suddenly we were breathing the same air.

"Is that what you want, Rose?" My voice was a low growl. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I twisted my fingers in her hair, tilting her head back and letting my breath ghost over her throat. "Do you want me to take you, right here? Cover your mouth when you come? Or should I let you scream, show everyone inside, show your mom and dad what a horny little bitch their precious daughter is?"

Rosalie let out a whimper and I let go of her hair but I didn't step back. "Is that what you want? Is it? Cause I'd be more than happy to do it, babe. _Way_ more than happy. But if not, kindly hop off my nuts. Stop touching me under the table, stop trying to get me naked, stop rubbing on my dick."

She was breathing hard, her eyes locked on mine. I waited a moment, but she didn't answer me. "That's what I thought," I growled and backed away from her to sit back down in my chair.

She was silent for a few minutes, avoiding my eyes, and then she abruptly headed for the door, not to the house, but outside.

I sighed. "Where are you going?" If she up and disappeared, and I was the last one to talk to her, my parents would blame me for sure.

"What do you care?" Her voice was hard as the screen door swung shut behind her and she stalked off.

I sat there for a second and then stood up, resigned to having to go after her. Which was probably just what she fucking wanted, but still, it was better than sticking around to try to answer questions about her whereabouts.

By the time I got through the door I could barely make out the splotch of color that was her dress through the torrential downpour. I pulled the hood of my jacket up, not that it was going to do much good for long, and took off after her at a jog. If I caught pneumonia because of her theatrics, I was going to be sure to die just so I could haunt her. This was fucking ridiculous.

I finally caught up to her at the main marina, about a fifth of a mile up the road. Boats were suspended in the dry dock, and the awning extended out over the main dock, shielding the boats stored there from the elements. I grabbed her arm and pulled her under the awning. I pulled my hood down, which had by that time been soaked through and ran my hands through my hair, shaking loose drops of water from the strands. Rosalie wasn't looking at me, her arms crossed, goosebumps rising on them. She was completely soaked, her dress clinging to her obscenely.

"Goddammit, Rosalie." I didn't know what else to say. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Well, okay, that'll do.

She didn't answer me, just continued to glare at the ground. I turned and headed for the dock, looking back once to make sure she was following me. She was, although she still didn't look happy about it.

I sat down on the edge of the dock, still shielded by the awning, and pulled off my jacket. I wrung it out over the lake and then hung it on the tie-off. Maybe it would dry a bit before we headed back. I doubted it. After a minute Rosalie sat down beside me. She was shivering and I swore. I wanted to do something to help, but why should I? She was the complete nutbar who went running out into the fucking rain.

"Why'd you say all that?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

I let out a harsh laugh. "Seriously?" She didn't answer, but her eyes met mine steadily, and I took that as a yes. I sighed. "Fuck, Rosalie, you drive me up the fucking wall." I looked at her for a minute, waiting for a reply that wasn't coming. "I don't like being toyed with. After so many years I guess I've had enough."

"That's not what I mean." Her voice was still quiet. "I mean… You acted like it was some sort of punishment."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't trying to entice you, I was trying to get you to lay off."

She laughed bitterly. "No. You acted like sex with me was some sort of punishment for you."

I could only stare at her after that. Seriously? _That_ was what she was upset about? I searched for an answer. "I said I'd happily do it."

Neither of us said anything for a long time. We just sat there on the dock, staring out as the rain drove down onto the surface of the lake. Rosalie still hadn't stopped shivering, and after awhile I sighed and scooted closer to her, putting my arm around her. "It's your own fucking fault you're freezing."

She didn't answer me. She just snuggled into my chest, seeking warmth. I didn't stop her.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked finally. She let out a questioning _hmm_. "Why do you tease me like this every year?"

She was quiet for a minute. I had almost given up on an answer when she said, "I guess it seems natural."

I laughed. "Natural?"

"You were my first kiss. The first guy I liked. It just seemed natural to try to take that further."

I shook my head. "You and I both know you just fuck with me. That's what I was trying to prove back there."

She sat up, meeting my eyes. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, and then shut it again. She looked back out over the water and took a deep breath. "Five years ago we sat on a dock like this."

"Drier," I supplied.

She nodded. "Drier. But still, like this. And we were never going to catch any fish, no matter how long we stayed out there, because those kid's reels suck, and Alice was out in the water splashing around, which would have scared away any fish that might've bit. So why did we sit out there?" She looked at me as though she honestly expected me to know the answer, but I didn't, so she continued. "Because I wanted you to kiss me. And I thought if we stayed there long enough, you might do it. Or I might get up the courage to kiss you."

I hadn't known that. When I thought back to that day, it had always just been about satisfying a curiosity, about figuring out what I would 'understand when I was older'. "And then I did." I finished the story for her.

She nodded. "You did." Her brow furrowed. "And then, I don't know, it was just never mentioned again. And time went on, and I liked you more, and still nothing was said. So I started flirting more, and you ignored me. So I guess I just figured I'd go for broke. And still, you were more annoyed than anything. I guess it's actually a little embarrassing when I think about it."

I didn't know what to say. She had liked me all this time? Actually liked me? I never thought that would be it, if I ever got an explanation for all of the shit she'd thrown at me the last few years. I was so sure it had been some game.

And then today, I had decided I was going to win that game. That stupid game, the rules of which I wasn't even clear on. And I had been pretty awful about it.

So what should I say? What _could _I say about that?

Rosalie looked at me expectantly. And I had nothing to say to her.

After a while she got up and left, walking in the direction of the cabin.

I didn't follow her for a very long time.

X

Dinner that night was awkward. Rosalie and I had already answered all of the questions about where we had been, but that just meant there was nothing left to talk about. I mean, your kid disappears into a storm with a member of the opposite sex and they each return, hours apart, with chips on their shoulders… It sort of puts a damper on pleasant dinner conversation.

I went to my room after dinner, laying back on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I stayed there, doing nothing, until I heard the Hales leave and Edward came back to the bedroom.

"So, what really happened?" he asked, flopping down on his own bed.

I shrugged. "Not sure what you mean."

Edward smirked at me. "Sure. Okay then, if I have to spell it out: you two finally cut the crap and do it?"

I shook my head. Edward sighed and looked at me expectantly. "I really thought she was fucking with me." I thought about it for a second. Well, a second more. I had been thinking about it all evening, since she left me on the dock. "I mean, how do I know she's not? All that shit about actually liking me all this time…"

"You're not sitting here driving yourself crazy about that, are you?" He looked genuinely surprised.

I sighed, standing up and walking to the window, gazing towards the lake. "You think I should just believe it? How can I trust that she's not fucking with me?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess it's your deal whether you can or not. But does it even matter? You see her a grand total of twenty days out of the year? It's not like the two of you are fodder for a great romance." I gaped at him. Edward wasn't really the type to promote casual sex. "Look, I'm just saying, if this thing actually goes any further, don't trick yourself into thinking it's some big thing. And since it's not, don't drive yourself crazy over whether she's fucking with you about being into you or not."

I wasn't really listening to him anymore. Rosalie had wandered down to the lake, this time in a swimsuit, and was taking another one of her late-night dips.

"Yeah." I interrupted whatever Edward might have been saying and headed for the door. "Yeah…"

I was nearly to the lake before I was even aware of deciding to go down there. I peeled off my tee shirt without breaking stride and broke into a run as I reached the dock. I dove in smoothly, slicing down to touch the bottom before turning and coming back up.

I looked around, finally finding Rosalie's head bobbing a few feet away from mine. "Hey." I swam a little closer to her.

She glared at me. "What do you want?" Ouch.

I took a second to try to find the words, before finally giving up on any sort of smoothness. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You know what." I held her gaze, refusing to look away.

She bit her lip. After a moment she smiled softly, coming closer, closing the distance between us. Her lips barely brushed mine, just hinting at a kiss. I reached out to touch her, to pull her closer to me, or as close as I could manage with both of us treading water—

"No." The word was breathed against my lips, barely a whisper. I froze. Rosalie propelled backward, away from me and to the dock.

"Of course I didn't mean it."

X

I was so fucking stupid. So, so fucking stupid. If I weren't so furious, I'd laugh at myself.

It had only been for a second, but I forgot what a fucking tease she was. I forgot that literally _everything_ she did was just a fucking game.

Well, that was okay.

Because it was a game I could play.

And I play to fucking win.

X

I started at breakfast. Rosalie was sitting beside me at the crowded table, a loose tank top over her swimsuit and nothing else. I smirked. She was making it _way_ too easy. She was buttering her toast when I made my move.

Keeping my face carefully neutral, and my gaze on others at the table to make sure their attention wasn't on us, I rested my hand on her thigh. She froze for half a beat but didn't say anything, or make a move to stop me. It was very important to me that I didn't do anything she actively tried to get me to stop doing. This was a game; assault wasn't.

I moved my hand slowly, slowly up her thigh, trying to keep my expression blank even as all of the blood in my body ran to my cock. I wanted to remain cool and unaffected, but it looked like I was going to have to settle for looking the part.

I slid my hand to the inside of her thigh, my thumb rubbing gently at the sensitive skin there. Rosalie's breathe hitched in her throat and I froze, ready to move my hand away, but after a moment I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed.

I busied myself with eating my scrambled eggs as one of my fingers traced along the edge of her bikini bottoms. I took a chance on shooting her a questioning look. She picked up her juice glass, nodding almost imperceptively as she took a drink. I didn't hesitate any longer and swept a single finger over the crotch of her swimsuit, pressing lightly. Her breathing picked up, again unnoticed by anyone else at the table. I smirked and removed my hand, grabbing my plate and cup.

"Breakfast was great, Mom." I smiled and headed to the kitchen, dropping my dishes in the sink and then leaning against the counter, waiting.

Rosalie came bursting through the door less than a minute later. "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was a low hiss.

I shrugged. "What do you think I'm doing?"

She glared at me. I just smiled and turned to head out to the porch.

"I think I'm going to take the kayak out for awhile." I stopped in my tracks, turning to face her. "You can follow me if you want."

The glare didn't fade. "Bite me."

"Only if you ask me _really _nicely, babe." I walked back, standing nearly chest-to-chest with her. "You should just call it quits now. I promise I'm better at this than you."

She rolled her eyes and the next thing I knew her hand was thrust down the waistband of my pajama bottoms and grasping my dick. "No, you're not. Cause see, I can do this—" She pumped it once and I gasped. "—without getting myself worked up. Clearly you can't. You'll break _long_ before me."

I met her eyes, my hand coming up to twist into her hair. "Yeah, right. I bet you're practically dripping right now." She didn't break our eye contact, didn't react, but I was sure I was right. "Just say the word, Rosalie. Just say it and I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget how to be this much of a bitch."

"Aww." She pouted. "But what fun would that be?" She pulled her hand from my pants and spun on her heel, heading back to the dining room.

I smiled. Well, I had to admit, this _was_ much more fun than just letting her fuck with me.

X

**AN**: Game on, eh?

It should be mentioned that I have no clear plans for this story. Suggestions and such are welcome. Scenes you'd like to see, questions you'd like answered in-story, and such.

I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my little story!

See you next chapter. :D


End file.
